Backup
by Smurfinablender
Summary: Angela Deangelis is pinned down and calls backup from Art and Beth. A Beth x Angie fan fiction.


"Give me an update Ang," Art said, kneeling down next to her.

"They shot Ramirez," Angela said, "shit, this is all falling apart."

The perpetrator was pinned in a dead-end alley-way, but he seemed to have more ammunition than they first expected. Things shouldn't have gone like this. It was supposed to be a simple arrest. Nothing is as simple as it should be.

"Beth's around the corner," Art cut in, "Ramirez doesn't look good."

A shot blasted over their heads.

"Fuck," Angie said, "this is all going to shit."

The whole investigation had, in a matter of minutes, turned completely on its head. Angela and Ramirez had been chasing leads down on this guy for six months, the Grappler they were calling him at the station. He had successfully pulled off three heists of stores by slipping in using a grappling hook and making off with large amounts of cash. Finally, they got a break on a lead for his next target. Except the sting didn't go as planned and it turned into a shootout. Hardcastle was going to give both of them a reaming when they got back. Angela remembered the shots that blasted into Remirez. His flesh exploding. The first hit his upper thigh, the second his shoulder. Both missed his vest completely. Hardcastle was going to give both of them a reaming _if _they got back.

Beth came running up from behind. She laid a hand on Angela's shoulder as she kneeled with them.

"We have to pin this guy down," Beth said.

Angela reveled the sudden calm that radiated from Beth's touch. "Yeah, with back-up here, we can get this guy."

"Ramirez?" Art asked Beth.

Beth looked from Art to Angela and back to Art. "He's with the paramedics," Beth said, "we have bigger things to worry about."

Angela could tell that Ramirez wasn't doing well. She also knew she couldn't focus on him right now. "Art," Angela commanded, "stay here and keep him busy, Beth and I will try the flank and maybe while he's worried about you, we can find a shot from an angle."

"The left looks bad," Beth said, "I say we go along the right wall."

Angela shot Beth a wink, "You read my mind, Childs."

"Just go, dammit." Art said.

Angela lead the charge. The two of them weaved around shipping crates along the eastern wall. They tried to use a wide-arc through the room to get in closer to the alley. The shooter had caught himself in an alley behind a warehouse. The extra shipping crates in the back provided the only protection from shots.

"Do you want me to cover your back," Beth said, "or do you want to run cover?"

Angela knew she couldn't have Beth doing her dirty work. The botched arrest was her fault, calling Beth and Art in had been embarrassing enough. She needed to take the shot.

"I need you to run cover," Angela said, "this guy shot my partner, I'm going to finish this."

"Don't let the emotions run you," Beth said, "be safe."

Angela smiled. "Being reckless is what I'm known for, Childs," Angela said, "and don't think it's not your favorite attribute."

Beth rolled her eyes as Angela set off. Another shot rang in the air, this time from Art. It was a poor-blind shot into the alley, but it served the purpose of distracting _The Grappler_ while Angela slipped into position. She threw her back against the crate, breathing heavily.

Angela remembered the blood shooting out of Ramirez's leg in a single, almost artistic spray.

She slowly leaned around the crate and held her sights on the cover the perpetrator had hid behind. Beth stood about twenty feet back, with her eyes pinned on it too.

Art fired blindly again.

The room stilled to a silence. Angela's heart beat in her ears. She heard her own breath as loud, reverberations. Then, in slow motion, she saw a head raise from behind the crate. He took a shot towards Art. Angela rolled around the crate, held him in her sights, and fired.

The bullet sank into his flesh on the right side of his chest. Angela could almost see the impact as the world slowed to a halt around her. Then time caught up as he slammed against the back wall.

Art whooped from the back and Angela returned the safety lock on her gun and stood, turning to Beth.

"Told you, Childs," Angela said, "I'm best when I'm reck-"

A cold piercing stab slid through Angela's side. Beth's face turned to horror, and then immediately straightened out as she raised her gun. Angela saw the blast from Beth's pistol as the shot fired past her and on the right. Angela's side started to burn. She looked down at the beautiful, intoxicating, crimson blood. It colored her hands like paint, but more viscous and vibrant. She tilted her hand around watching a single drop follow gravity in a trail along her wrist. Then all went black.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Angie, how's that Grappler case?" Art asked as he poured coffee into his cup, "Have you gotten any leads?"<p>

Angela smiled. "Don't tell anyone," Angela said, "Ramirez got a tip for his next hit. We're planning a sting operation for Tuesday."

Art leaned against the counter, "Be safe," Art said, "don't pull an _Angie_ out there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angela said.

"Calm yourself Ang," Art kicked back, "I'm playing with you."

Angela scoffed and took a drink from her coffee.

"So," Art said, "when are you going to make a move on my partner."

Angela choked on the hot coffee in her throat. The heat burned as it slid down and she had to cough a few times to clear the passageway. When she looked up Art was smiling down at her. The smug smile infuriated Angela.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"I'm a detective," Art said, "I detect."

Angela rolled her eyes. "It's nothing, really, Art."

"Nothing?" Art asked, "Angela, you're one of the biggest hard-asses here, and you look like a school-child when you're around her."

Angela blushed.

"Plus," Art continued, "she's going to figure out eventually that you ask her advice on every single case."

"So?" Angela said.

"So," Art replied, "she's a rook, and rooks don't know shit."

Angela closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cabinet. "Shit," Angela said, "I didn't think it was obvious."

"Don't worry," Art said, "it isn't. Especially since I'm pretty sure Ramirez and I are the only ones who know you're into girls to begin with."

"Ramirez tell you?" Angela bit back, "I told him to keep his mouth shut."

Art laughed. "No," he said, "I call things as I see them."

"Doesn't matter," Angela said, "she's got some uppity rich boyfriend. It's just a harmless crush. It can't really go anywhere."

Art smiled that smug grin of his. "You think I like watching people crash and burn?" Art said, "Do you think I would have told you to make a move knowing she was straight?"

Angela stood up and looked at Art, flashing between his eyes to see the joke. "What do you mean? She's got a boyfriend."

Art smiled. "I call things as I see them." He said.

"Shit," Angela breathed as she leaned back against the cabinet. "this just got way too real for me."

"Make a move," Art said, "so I can get back to worrying about our cases instead of you two flirting."

Art took his coffee and walked out of the break-room. Angela sat in stunned-silence. Art was too damn good of a detective. Angela was pissed at him for being able to read her so well. However, if he could read her, then perhaps he was correct about Beth. The idea made Angela's heart pick-up pace. She wasn't sure how she'd make her move. Truth be told, she hadn't tried to make a move on anyone in a year. A long, lonely year.

Angela Deangelis was a career woman. She loved her job and didn't like complications cluttering it up. However, Beth Childs did something to her. She messed with her tough-exterior. Sure, Beth was younger than her, but not an embarrassing amount. The thought of Beth being into her was so far fetched before. Angela was sure she was straight, with that chiseled asshole boyfriend of hers. Angela hadn't even entertained the idea that Beth could be bisexual. Angela felt hope. The entire concept made her feel silly, as she wasn't the romantic fairy tales and happily-ever-after type. However, Angela could picture herself with Beth, she could picture them sharing a car on the way to the station, she could picture them grabbing a beer after a long day, she could picture…

Angela cut the next image from her mind. She needed to not daydream but solve the issue. First, however, she had this sting to plan out, and as much as she'd love to march to Beth's desk and vomit her feelings, she had work to do.

"After the sting," Angela said to herself, "then you're in my sights, Childs."

* * *

><p>A soft repetitive beeping pulsed. Angela's eyes felt extremely heavy. She slowly opened them, fog blurring her vision. She tried to figure out where she was. The room was bright, and smelled sterile. Angela noticed something poking into her arm, an I.V. She lifted her head and let it fall back against the pillow. It was too heavy. She felt the clip on her finger, reading her pulse. She slipped it off which lead to a high-pitch squeal of the heart monitor flat-lining.<p>

A gasp next to her caught her attention.

Angela spun her head around as fast as she could in her groggy state. Beth sat in a chair by her bed, the flat-line had obviously jolted her out of sleep.

A nurse ran in the room. She slowed her run as she noticed Angela.

"Ah," the nurse said, "pulled off the monitor did you?"

Without saying a word she simply slipped the clip back on Angela's finger and disappeared without another word. Angela looked up to see Beth had come to her bedside. Angela pressed the button that lifted her bed so she could sit up.

"What are you doing here, Childs?" Angela asked.

"I told you I'd have your back," Beth said, "so, I'm making sure no one tries to come finish you off."

Angela laughed sending pain through her right side.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"You landed a good shot," Beth said, "but we had a last-stand kind of guy on our hands. Seems he wasn't too happy with you blasting a hole in him."

Angela smiled, "Yeah, I wasn't too happy with him blasting a hole in my partner. How's Ramirez doing?"

Beth looked down, she composed herself before replying, "It's bad," she said, "the bullet shattered his left leg and busted his artery. He lost a lot of blood. They say he's stable, but he's got surgery in the morning. They're saying even if everything goes well it will be well over a year before he's back on the force. That's if he can pass a physical. If not, his career could be over."

"Shit," Angie said, "they're going to give me a temp partner."

"Hey," Beth said, reaching over and placing her hand on top of Angela's, "you've got to get yourself back to health before that."

Angela could feel Beth's touch. Her soft hand caressing the top of Angela's. They're eyes met and the conversation died. In it's place was a silent conversation, with the eyes. They both sat there, in deep silence, looking into one another's eyes. Beth tilted her head and smiled.

"You're into me, aren't you, Angie?" Beth said.

"None of that," Angela said leaning her head back against her pillow.

Beth stood and planted a soft kiss on Angela's lips. As she pulled away, Angela sat with her mouth open, wishing the kiss not to end.

"Yeah," Beth said, "you're into me."

"Am I?" Angela said, "and what about Rock Hardpecks?"

Beth looked away, she looked hurt, like Angela had tapped a deep wound. "Let's just say, Paul is a man of many secrets, and I don't do well with secrets."

"So..." Angela trailed off.

Beth turned around and flashed a grin. "So, it looks like you're stuck with me." Beth said, "I'm going to need a key to your house."

"Calm down, Childs." Angela said, "This is a little fast."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Angie," Beth said, "I need a key so I can make sure you're ok once you get out of here. Someone needs to make sure you don't pull your stitches out and bleed all over the carpet."

"Fine, fine," Angela said, "but I'm going to hate every minute of it. I don't like people treating me like an invalid."

"I mean," Beth said, "I guess Art coul-"

"No!" Angela cut in, "I mean, Art's busy and I don't mind you spending time over more often, but one rule."

"Yeah?" Beth asked, "What's that?"

"I pay for your take-out as a thank you."

"You got it Angie, now get some rest."

"You heading out?" Angela asked.

"Nope," Beth said, "but it's three in the morning, so if you don't mind I'm going to curl up in this rather uncomfortable chair and try and sleep between your flat-lining"

Angela smiled and Beth curled up in the chair next to her, wrapping herself in the itchy hospital blanket they gave her. Beth pulled a pill bottle out and shot one back before closing her eyes. Angela replayed the kiss over in her head. It was perfect, it was just like she imagined. She laid her head back and drifted off to sleep with the kiss-memory on repeat.

Getting shot what the best thing that had ever happened to Angela Deangelis.


End file.
